


Issues

by AutisticMurasakibara (HanaHimus)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/AutisticMurasakibara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two groups of men learn quickly that the neighborhood they're moving into is... Odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Housemates AU :,D All the team lives together. This may become a collection of oneshots set in this AU???

Moving into a neighborhood on the same day as people moved in across the street was the first sign of the place being odd. Shintarou didn’t think to take that into consideration, though.

No, he was too focused on moving his things into his room while balancing his lucky item, a stuffed rabbit. Besides, what was wrong with a little oddity in his life? He was moving in with four colorful enough men, anyway.

“A man, we’re finally done!” Kazunari exclaimed with a laugh, turning to look at the other four. “Now we can relax.”

“Or we could start unpacking.” Taisuke suggested. “Less work later, that way.”

Shinsuke and Kiyoshi voiced their agreement and Kazunari sighed. “Oh come on, you guys!”

“Takao, just unpack your things. No point in--”

They all turned at the sound of a knock on the door.

“We should go see what’s that about!” Kazunari said, seemingly happy that Shintarou had been cut off. “Come on guys.”

Looking at each other with a sigh, the four followed Kazunari to the door. As soon as the man had opened the door, they all blinked in confusion.

In front of them was a brown haired woman, her hands crossed over her chest. A welcoming committee?

“Oh, hello!” She gave them a smile. “I’m Aida Riko, welcome to the neighborhood!”

“Nice to meet you.” Taisuke gave a small nod. “Do you...need something…?”

“I came here to welcome and…warn you.” Riko replied with a sigh.

“You make it sound like a serial killer lives in the neighborhood.” Kiyoshi said with a frown.

“Oh no, no. Serial killers would be so much easier to deal with.” Riko replied. “I’d almost prefer a serial killer.”

“Then what’s the issue?” Shinsuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

“We have a few men in this neighborhood who… Aren’t supposed to work and are supposed to go to bed early. It’s for their health and all...but they don’t ever actually agree with these things and fight it.” Riko looked at all the men. “So, one might come running through your lawn in the middle of the night. Don’t worry about it if you hear screaming or anything if it’s coming from a redhead or… Well, I don’t know how to describe Himuro-kun...coming from a man with a purple haired friend.”

Shintarou blinked. Redhead and purple haired men… He shook his head. Couldn’t be Seijuurou and Atsushi…

This was probably some sort of welcoming prank. That had to be it…There was no way his classmates from middle school were living in the same place.

“Anything else to say?” Kazunari asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Just…” Riko took a breath. “Please don’t move out.”

 

-

 

Makoto looked around at the mess of boxes that were scattered around the living room with a sigh. Apparently, half of his new roommates were just going to throw their stuff down there, huh?

“You guys realize you have your own rooms, right?” He asked, frowning at all of them.

Maybe moving in with this… odd group had been a mistake. Maybe he should’ve just rented that cheap ass apartment that had been in the ads a few years back instead. Hell, why hadn’t he…?

Well, Shouichi had sent out the ad, so that was probably why. He didn’t want to be around his middle school senpai, at all.

“We know that.” Kazuya said, blowing a bubble. “We’ll finish in a bit.”

Hiroshi let out an angry breath, kicking at a now sleeping Kentarou. “Kind of hard to move anything when half this shit is his!”

“You can always move his things, then.” Koujirou replied.

“I’m not going to move all his stuff for him.” Hiroshi replied with a frown.

“I don’t care what you guys do as long as you get your things out of the living room within the hour.” Makoto said. “Hurry--”

“Oh! A knock.” Kazuya stood up. “I’ll get it.”

“No, you’re going to put things up. I’ll get it.” Makoto replied, following his housemate to the door, not realizing the other three were trailing behind.

Before he could stop Kazuya from opening the door, though, it was thrown wide open.

None of the men were expecting to see a pink haired woman, hands behind her back standing there, though.

“Oh good, you opened the door!” She gave them a smile. “Nice to meet you all. I’m Momoi Satsuki~”

“Why are you here?” Koujirou asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

“Oh! Well, I came to give you a little heads up.” She replied. “It’s important I tell you guys this, too, so please don’t interrupt me!”

“We won’t if you keep it short.” Kazuya replied with a smile.

“Well, I just wanted to tell you, you may see men run across your lawn in the middle of the night or hear them yelling… Just ignore it. It’s Himu-chan and Akashi-kun avoiding sleep.” Satsuki said with a small, nervous laugh. “I know I probably sound like I’m lying, but--”

“What made you think that?” Makoto asked, sarcasm dripping from his words. “Was it the looks of utter disbelief on our faces?”

“Oh don’t be rude, I just wanted to give you a heads up.” Satsuki replied, her hands moving to her hips. “That way you won’t call the police when it happens.”

“Uh-huh, sure.”

Satsuki sighed. “Just...don’t move out over this, okay?”

 

-

 

“Sei-chan, get back here!” Was the yell that woke Shintarou up.

Sitting up, he looked out the window and, as Riko had warned, there was a redhead (at least, that was what he sure the blur was) running across the lawn.

With a sigh, he stood up slowly and put his glasses on. This was going to be troublesome, wasn’t it? Well, as long as he was the only one investigating it…

“Shin-chan, you’re up too?” Kazunari’s voice hit his ears as he walked into the hall and he knew that was hopeless.

“Yes, I am, Takao.” He replied after a moment. “The noise woke you up, I’m guessing?”

“Yep.” Kazunari passed Shintarou. “I thought I’d go check it out.”

Shintarou frowned at Kazunari’s disappearing figure for a moment before following behind. No reason to let him deal with it on his own.

Soon Kazunari was throwing the door open and Shintarou was sticking his head out. What he was expecting to see was not an old classmate from middle school laying in the middle of their lawn while someone sat on top of him.

“Sei-chan, you can’t just run off like that!” The person said with a sigh. “You’ll wake up the entire neighborhood.”

“Too late for that.” A grey haired man said, making Shintarou and Kazunari jump. When had he gotten there? “Looks like those people are up, they’re new to the neighborhood too. Wouldn’t it be a...shame if they moved out after this.”

“Just apologize to them and lower the risk of that happening.”

With a sigh, the grey haired man turned and walked over to the two, seemingly paying no attention to the fact Shintarou was once again staring at the man on the ground.

“Sorry about this, Seijuurou does it often.” He said with a sigh and Kazunari could tell that he didn’t really want to do this apologizing thing.

“It’s fine!” Kazunari said with a laugh. “Interesting welcome to the neighborhood, right Shin-chan? Er...Shin-chan?”

Both men turned to look at Shintarou with frowns.

“Shin-chan, why are you staring?”

“Really? What about Seijuurou is so interesting?” The grey haired man asked. “Your staring is creepy.”

“Takao…” The green haired man turned to his housemate. “I’m moving out.”

“Huh? Shin-chan why are you saying that?” Kazunari asked, crossing his arms with a frown. “We just moved in.”

“I know, but if Akashi’s here--”

“Wait, you know him?” The grey haired man asked.

“Yes, we went to middle school together…” Shintarou sighed. “Anyway, if Akashi’s here, my other ex-classmates are sure to follow. I can’t be around all of them again. Just Akashi wouldn’t be too bad, but…”

“Oh Shin-chan, you’re overreacting!” Kazuari said. “It’ll be fine!”

“Takao--”

“Shintarou, Shintarou I know it’s you! Help me, make them let go of me!” Seijuurou’s voice cut the green haired man off and he froze. “Shintarou, please!”

“Akashi…”

The grey haired man sighed. “Don’t try to help him, he’s trying to avoid sleep.”

 

-

 

“Hey, wake up.”

Makoto groaned, slapping at the finger that was poking his cheek. “Go to sleep…”

“Oh come on.” The voice belonged to Kazuya. “There’s some guy running across our lawn--”

Makoto sat up with a frown. “That lady earlier wasn’t lying, then?”

“Looks like she wasn’t.” Kazuya said with a smile. “Maybe you should check it out.”

“Just shut up and go to bed, I’ll deal with this.” The other man replied, standing up and walking past him. “Goddamnit…”

He made it to the living room, throwing the door open with a frown. He was going to give this person a piece of his mind--

Why the hell was there a guy facedown in the lawn with another person on top of him? That was not what Kazuya had told him was going on.

“Get off of me!” The man on the ground yelled, still loud despite his voice being muffled.

“No way, you brat!” The guy on top of him snapped. “You need to go to sleep!”

“Oho, looks like these two are a colorful pair.” A voice said from behind Makoto and the latter grimaced.

“I told you to go to bed, not follow me.” He said, sending a glare to Kazuya.

“I got too curious to go to bed.” Kazuya replied with a shrug. “So I’m going to watch too.”

Makoto rolled his eyes, turning back around to try and shoo the two off, only to come face to face(er--face to chest, really) with someone.

“Eh~ Good, you’re paying attention now~” The person whined and Makoto craned his neck to look at the guy.

He was gigantic(probably had at least a foot on him, and Makoto didn’t consider himself that short), had long purple hair, and looked like the kind of guy who’d accidentally step on small children. So why was he standing in front of Makoto…?

“Sorry about the noise Muro-chin’s making~” The man said with a yawn. “He just didn’t want to sleep~”

Makoto stared at the giant for a moment. “...Who the hell is Muro-chin?”

“That guy on the ground, the one screaming ‘cause we’re dragging him home.” The purple haired man replied with a shrug. “I was told to come say sorry for the noise since I wasn’t helping. I did that, so bye bye~”  
“Oh come on, you could do better than that.” Kazuya said and Makoto could tell he was just trying to mess with the guy.

Maybe it could be fun.

“Eh~?” The man turned back around. “Yep~ That’s the best I can do.”

“Oh come on.” Kazuya said with a laugh. “You could do better.”

“No I couldn’t~” He replied with a sigh. “Don’t say I could or I’ll have to crush you.”

“Well that escalated quickly…” Makoto mumbled before turning to look at Kazuya. “Inside, now. It’s late and we’re going to bed before anyone else comes running across the lawn.”  
  


 

 


End file.
